utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Jefferz
Jefferz (JefferzKM) is a YouTube singer with a smooth medium voice and a subtle vibrato. He began covering songs in early 2009 with anime songs, his English cover being of the Digimon Savers OP "Hirari". His most popular cover is his English cover of the The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnorak OP "Rakuen no Tobira", for which he wrote the translyrics, which has over 51K views on YouTube as of March 2014. He covers mostly VOCALOID and anime songs but also enjoys covering his favorite English songs. He sings in English, but has also sung in Japanese. Jefferz seems to be fond of acoustic covers of VOCALOID songs. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of TYERecord # Member of Märchen (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of cнєcкмαтє яєqυιєм (mixer) # Member of Humataro (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) List of Covered Songs feat. Humataro (2013.01.19) # "Dokuringo to Cinderella" (collab) -English ver.- (2013.02.04) # "Come On Get Higher" (Matt Nathanson song) (2013.02.12) # "Risky Game" -English ver.- (2013.02.28) # "Shalala" feat. Humataro (2013.03.02) # "Sarishinohara" -English Acoustic ver.- (2013.03.22) # "Celluloid" -English ver.- (2013.05.22) # "Brand New Melody" (Uta no Prince-sama song) -English ver.- (2013.06.01) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -English Acoustic ver.- (2013.06.13) # "Take Your Way" (Devil Survivor OP) -English ver.- (2013.06.16) # "Yakusoku" (Elemental Gelade ED) -English ver.- (2013.07.10) # "Mr. Brightside" (The Killers song) -Acoustic ver.- (2013.07.14) # "Karma" (Tales of the Abyss OP) -Engilsh ver.- (2013.07.22) # "Hoshi no Uta" -English Acoustic ver.- (2013.08.02) # "Vivi" -English Acoustic ver.- (2013.08.08) # "Great Escape" (Shingeki no Kyojin ED) -English ver.- (2013.08.18) # "Namae no Nai Uta" (A Song With No Name) -English ver.- (2013.08.24) # "Calc." (2013.08.27) # "Calc." -English ver.- (2013.08.30) # "Time Machine" (collab) -English ver.- (2013.09.01) # "glow" -English Acoustic ver.- (2013.09.05) # "Ai Kotoba" -English Piano ver.- (2013.09.10) # "Miraisen" (Future Line) -English ver.- (2013.09.13) # "Packaged" (2013.09.17) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" -English Acoustic ver.- (2013.09.21) # "Sayoko" -English Acoustic ver.- (2013.09.29) # "Jenga" -English ver.- (2013.10.09) # "Campanella" -English ver.- (2013.11.01) # "Tomur" -English ver.- feat. Jefferz and Kenta (2013.11.04) # "E? Aa, Sou." (collab) -English parody ver.- (2013.11.13) # "Smiling" feat. Jefferz, SCI, Emi, Neeke and Mero (2013.11.14) # "Pedal Heart" feat. Annami and Jefferz (2013.11.15) # "Otogi Banashi" (Fakery Tale) -English ver.- (2013.12.04) # "Zetsubousei: Hero Chiryouyaku" (Danganronpa ED) -English ver.- (2013.12.16) # "Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita" (The Wolf That Fell in Love With Red Riding Hood) -English ver.- feat. Jefferz and Mero (2014.01.01) # "Puzzle" (Welcome to NHK OP) feat. Jefferz and Spiral (2014.01.08) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) -English ver.- (2014.01.18) # "Tsubaki no Rin'ne" feat. Märchen (2014.02.09) # "post-script" -English ver.- (2014.02.10) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) -English ver.- feat. Annami and Jefferz (2014.02.13) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) -English ver.- feat. Jefferz and Angela (2014.02.27) # "Shake It!" -English ver.- (2014.03.04) # "Omoide Kakera" -English ver.- feat. Jefferz and Raku (2014.03.11) # "FLAT" (Hamatora OP) -English ver.- (2014.03.15) # "Onaji Hanashi" -English ver.- feat. Jefferz and Ali (2014.03.17) # "Sailor Liebe x My Boat" feat. Humataro and KirinHeaven (2014.03.18) # "Kitsune no Yomeiri" feat. Märchen (2014.03.22) # "Crossing Field" (Sword Art Online OP) -English Piano ver.- feat. Jefferz and Chahan (2014.03.24) # "Telomere no Ubugoe" (Telomere's First Cry) -English Acoustic ver.- (2014.04.06) # "Daisy" (Kyoukai no Kanata ED) -English ver.- (2014.04.12) # "Hello, Worker" -English ver.- feat. ¤Fyre and Jefferz (2014.05.03) # "Setsuna Plus" -English ver.- (2014.05.15) # "against the world" feat. saint ♔ and Jefferz (2014.05.18) # "Adam's Song" (Blink 182 song) -Acoustic ver.- (2014.05.20) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) -English ver.- (2014.05.31) # "Tell Your World" feat. Jefferz and Saru (2014.06.09) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" -English ver.- feat. Luna and Jefferz (2014.06.20) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayo" (Friday's Good Morning) -English ver.- (2014.07.06) # "Ur-Style" -English ver.- (2014.07.27) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -Another Story-" (Confession Rehearsal) -English ver.- (2014.07.30) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (A Solution for Jealousy) -English ver.- (2014.08.04) # "Aoi Shiori" (Ano Hana OP) -English ver.- (2014.08.18) # "Sengetsu, Mizugame Kashigu Yoru" (Crescent Moon, Water Jug Waning Night) feat.Jefferz, Saint, Roo, Biscuit, Luna and maeko (2014.09.06) # "drop -English ver.- (2014.09.10) # "Sayoko" (2014.09.21) # "TonTon Mae!" feat. Jefferz and Saint (2014.09.23) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon -Another Story- (Picture Book of My First Love) -English ver.- (2014.10.04) # "Tears" feat. Mochi and Jefferz (2014.10.14) # "Skeleton Life" -English ver.- feat. Nike and Jefferz (2014.10.16) # "Shounen to Mahou no Robotto" (The Boy And Magic Robot) -English ver.- (2014.10.24) # "Wasureru" (To Forget) feat. Annami and Jefferz (2014.11.19) # "Sasanqua" -English ver. - feat. LemonTea and Jefferz (2014.11.22) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery }} Trivia * His favorite anime are Baccano, Eden of the East, Persona 4: The Animation and Steins;Gate.TYERecord's about page * He graduated college in June of 2014.Jefferz' Tweet about graduating * He is a fan of many YouTube singers, but some of his favorites are ¤Fyre, Sagara Yoru, Sumashu, Kura, Denny, Vulkain, KoKo, Ali, rachie, Saki, Nami, Aqua, Saint, Sia and K-chan.Jefferz discussing his favorite youtaite on ask.fm * GUMI is his favorite VOCALOID, however he prefers Lily's design.Jefferz discussing his favorite VOCALOID on ask.fm * He likes sweets, especially chocolate and vanilla pudding pie.Jefferz talking about sweets on ask.fm * He loves animals.Jefferz discussing his love of animals on ask.fm * The KM in his name are his middle and last initials.Jefferz' answer on ask.fm about his name, while his full first name is just Jeff.Jefferz' Tweet about his real name. * He thinks of himself as chill and quirky, but can be serious when he needs to be.Jefferz' answer on ask.fm about his personality External Links * tumblr. * Twitter * SoundCloud * box.com (downloads) * ask.fm * Hummingbird.me